Red Rose Orphanage (Plot)
Red Rose Orphanage (also known as The Red Roses, Red Rose, and Red Rose Story) is a plot created by Raven, Alys, and Neku. See this page for more information on the Red Rose Orphanage. Summary Karston Frees Raven Karston Tyler accidentally collides with Raven Darkheart in Penumbra University''s D Caf, spilling her drink all over him. Raven cynically wonders if he will be treated as he was by the Red Roses everywhere else, and prepares to commit suicide by pointing a loaded revolver to his head. Karston worries that Raven may shoot her, but she doesn't want Raven to kill himself, much less right before her eyes. She asks to see his hand, and Raven complies, calling her "Mistress" and reciting a chapter from the Red Rose book of law; he fears that she is an Elite who wishes to punish him for not bringing her the daily gift. Karston becomes immediately attracted to Raven after he calls her "Mistress," and her attraction only deepens when she uses psychometry to see all the pain he suffered at the hands of the Red Roses. She chokes back tears as she tells Raven that she will treat him as he deserves to be treated, and that he is free to control his own fate. Overwhelmed, she turns to leave the cafeteria, forgetting her book bag. Raven begs Karston not to leave, as she is the first woman to ever treat him with kindness; he aims to exchange her forgotten book bag for her name. Karston apologizes for trying to run away, and explains how she was able to see his past by using her gift. They become acquainted and decide to spend time together on the grounds, where Raven hears a frightened young boy cry out. Raven excuses himself and asks the boy why he is afraid; the boy explains that he is a Red Rose, and The Elite threatened to submit him to Stray Dog if he doesn't find the day's gift. Raven runs off and returns with two large pizzas, with only pepperoni, sausage, and bacon, and insists that the boy's mistress will accept them. When the boy fearfully explains that he doesn't have anything to give him in exchange, Raven tells the boy that he can thank him by staying strong until Raven sets him free. Raven returns to Karston, apologizes, and tells her who Stray Dog is. Raven, now enamored with Karston, asks her on a date, which she accepts. He fantasizes about destroying the Red Roses and freeing The Filthy Ones and marrying Karston. Raven Finds The Angel; Karston is Invited Raven was listening to Whispers in the Dark when he spotted the man who saved his life when he was nearly killed by the Red Roses. He asks the man, he calls himself "The Angel," if he is a teacher at the school, to which The Angel says he once studied there. The Angel gives Raven two silver bracers to Raven and challenges him to a sparring match. In the first round, Raven is quickly defeated. In the second, Raven shows improvement, but his reluctance to follow through and risk injuring his mentor holds him back. The Angel reprimands him for holding back, and Raven becomes determined to land a hit on him. Raven finally knocks The Angel off his feet, and holds one of his hidden blades to his teacher's throat. The Angel congratulates Raven on his victory, and disappears by using a smoke bomb. Karston Tylor arrives, greets Raven with a warm hug, and quickly discovers that he is bleeding. Panicked, she asks where it is coming from, but Raven is unfazed. He casually bandages an old wound on his neck that reopened during the fight, assuring Karston that the wound would heal again with time. They are interrupted by a vampiress, who is an Elite member of the Red Roses. She reminds Raven that he has only thirty minutes left to find a "pretty butterfly," but he refuses to cooperate and threatens to impale her with his blades. The vampiress warns Raven that the Red Roses won't let him escape so easily, before vanishing. Karston hugs Raven again and buries her head in his chest, emotionally overwhelmed by their encounter with the vampiress. They are interrupted once more by the arrival of Sarah Darkheart, who chides Raven for having a girlfriend, and invites Karston to join the Red Roses by presenting her with a red rose. Sarah then reminds Raven of all the horrors she caused him, by whispering mockingly into his ear. Raven becomes furious and demands that Sarah leave; he stops himself when he begins to use her title in place of her name, and proclaims that he no longer belongs to the Red Roses. He seizes Sarah by the throat and attempts to strangle her. Sarah gasped for breath as she feels herself growing weaker, and gave her slaves the sign to attack; one aims to hack Raven with a butcher knife, where the other goes for Karston. Karston accidentally touches the slave's hand, causing her to experience his memories and black out. Raven Hunts Princess Felicia Raven arrives at the home of Felicia C. Kenney, a vampiress and a Red Rose Princess. He reflects on how she used to threaten to turn him before entering. Felicia taunts him and mentions that she was toying with the idea of creating a second Stray Dog. Raven is enraged and attacks Felicia with his hidden blades. He stabs her in the chest, legs, and eyes before throwing her out the window, where she immediately turned to ash in the sunlight. Moira is Invited Moira McKenna, stressed from overworking and her malfunctioning powers, accidentally teleports herself to the lake when she entered the noisy, crowded Antechamber where her classes were held. She gives a frustrated frustration and turns to head back inside, when she is stopped by Sarah Darkheart, who offers Moira the jacket she mistakenly teleported without. Sarah sees Moira as a potential Duchess, and she mentally urges Moira to read her thoughts and demonstrate her skill with her Gift. Moira thanks Sarah for returning her jacket, but she is unsure of her and takes a step back in alarm. Sarah tells Moira that she should join the Red Roses, promising that they will help her use her Gift to benefit the world. She assures her that the Red Roses will accept her and understand her as no one else can, and that she will become her closest friend. Moira feels a sudden surge of courage, and rejects Sarah's offer. She tells Sarah that she likes where she is and that there is something about Sarah that scares her. She attempts to flee, but Sarah's Kinetic Manipulation allows her to easily catch up to Moira. Sarah thrusts a small knife toward Moira's heart, but instead of piercing her skin, she makes contact with a metal-plated glove. The tip of the knife breaks from the impact. Raven Darkheart, the glove-wearer, knocks Sarah out and takes Moira to safety. Tells her about the "war" between the Red and White Roses, and informs her that in order for her to stay safe, she must either leave New York or join The White Roses. Moira decides to join The White Roses, as she doesn't want to leave her family and her home. Makayla's Recruitment Makayla Maeham feels lonely and frustrated. She wonders if anyone can ever come to truly love her while her gift stands in the way. She searches the bookshelves for something that can help her remove her Gift. Suddenly, a blade impales the book she was about to take off the shelf. A strange man slaps her across the face and calls her an idiot for wanting to get rid of her Gift. He tells her that she doesn't belong at The Academy and that he can take her to her real home. Makayla reacts to the stranger violently, shouting that he has no right to touch her or tell her where she belongs. Furious, she declares that she doesn't belong at The Academy or in the supernatural world. The stranger, named Damon, removes his knife from Makayla's book. He tells her that The Prince thinks she is perfect, and if she joins their loving family, they will help her control her Gift. Two Red Rose girls appear and dote on Makayla; one attempts to mend Makayla's book, where the other carries the rest of her books for her. Makayla is stunned, but attributes the trio's strange behaviour to her powerful Gift. Lucifer, the Prince of the Red Roses, appears and convinces Makayla that if her Gift was really influencing Damon and the girls, they wouldn't be able to stop simply because he commanded it. Makayla, now convinced, is about to leave with the Red Roses, when Dr. Chase Redwicke spots the strangely-dressed, weapon-bearing individuals and grows suspicious. He assumes that they are planning on taking Makayla to a brothel, thinking that they must want to exploit her powers. He is unable to prevent Makayla from going with the Red Roses, and he goes straight to The Academy's Director to brief him on the situation, and to request increased security. Moira worries if she made the right decision as she rides to the Red Rose Orphanage. Stray Dog leaps on the top of the limousine that Makayla is riding in and pierces the roof with his enormous blade. He threatens to kill Lucifer and the other Red Roses, but Lucifer wraps cables around Stray Dog's wrists and threatens to electrocute him. Makayla is concerned, but Lucifer assures her that everything will be fine. Moira is Punished Knowing that Moira's family is in danger, Raven arrives at her parents' home, but he is too late. Her parents have been gruesomely hacked to pieces; their severed limbs are scattered all over the room. Raven prays for the dead and follows a trail of blood from the house to a nearby nightclub. The club is still lit and playing music, but all the people inside it are dead; they, too, have been hacked apart. He spots Lucifer fleeing the scene of crime, and he shouts out to him in rage. Sarah Darkheart appears, mocks Raven for arriving too late, and brags that a new recruit, Makayla Maeham, has taken her place as Princess. She has been demoted to Duchess for her failure to recruit Moira, but she doesn't care as long as she remains in part of The Elite. Meanwhile, Moira arrives at her parents' home and is horrified when she discovers her parents' remains. If she wasn't out running errands during the attack, she would have likely met the same fate. She remembers that there is a security guard at the nearby club who might be able to help her, and she runs there, screaming and crying. She screams again as she trips over his mutilated body. Sarah laughs at Moira and tells her that if she only accepted her offer, her parents would still be alive. Sarah adds that Moira's parents continually screamed Moira's name as they were dismembered by Sarah's axe. Sarah stabs Raven in the stomach with her knife, but it shatters on impact, leaving her stunned. Raven, equally confused, examines the hole the knife made in his hoodie, finding that he somehow acquired a silver chestplate. Raven stabs Sarah in the solar plexus, knocking her unconscious, and karate chops Moira at the back of her neck. Moira falls unconscious, as well, and Raven takes her to his home. As he watches over her, he reflects on how his friend Katana did the same for him. Moira awakens, and the memories of the previous night come flooding back to her. Tears fill her eyes, and she gasped for breath as she interrogated Raven about the night's events. Raven explains that Sarah Darkheart hacked her parents apart with an axe, and that he had their bodies buried for free. He also tells her that The Saints, a local gang that has allied with The White Roses, will bring her possessions to his home. Raven stations three Saints at the entrance to his home, and promises to stay the night to protect Moira. He tells her about Katana, about how he promised to save him, and about what Katana once said to him to give him strength when he felt weak. He promises to never leave her alone. Sarah Darkheart has finally caught up with them. She killed the three Saints outside with some difficulty, due to their skill and her wound. She calls Moira "Raven's whore" and promises to kill her as she did her parents. Raven quickly holds his hidden blade to her throat, and tells her to tell Lucifer that he is coming back for Katana. He also demands that those staying at the Old Chapel will not be harmed, and if even one person is, every Saint in the area will invade the Red Rose Orphanage. Sarah leaves and Raven promises that he will protect Moira once more. Makayla's Arrival When Makayla arrives at the Red Rose Orphanage, The Baroness, A'marie, greets her warmly and shows Makayla to her room. After receiving a phone call from Sarah Darkheart, during which Lucifer tells her to dispose of Raven, Lucifer tells Makayla more about the Red Roses. She is given the initiation ritual, which seems like nothing more than a pool party where all the guests seem to love her. Moira is Relocated Raven takes Moira to Saint Maria's Orphanage, where he gives her a drink that is drugged with sleeping pills. Moira instantly falls asleep upon drinking it, and Raven leaves her in the care of the kindly women at the orphanage. He rides his motorcycle to the Red Rose Orphanage, where he hopes to free Katana. When Moira awakens, she feels betrayed, but a woman called Da-Xia assures her that Raven had only good intentions. Da-Xia explains that Raven believes he will die on her mission, and that he didn't want Moria to witness it, especially not after the murder of her parents. Moira asks for some time alone. Damon Crashes Makayla's Initiation; Raven Invades the Red Rose Orphanage A few hours later, Damon stumbles into the area, badly wounded. He gasps out "Shadow Chrestmire," and Lucifer is shocked to her that Shadow is alive. Damon is rushed to the infirmary, where he continues to continously mutter "Chrestmire" in his delirium. Makayla insists that she check on him, as she grew to care about him after he made all her dreams come true. Makayla learns about Shadow Chrestmire and flirts with Damon before Katana enters the room and punches her in the nose. Katana swears at Lucifer and directs a number of lewd, threatening remarks at Makayla, before taking his leave. A'marie enters, concerned for her "sister." She and A'marie bond as Raven breaks the orphanage door down. He kills a young Unloved, Bakko, despite her pleas; he remembers the times she poked him with the tip of an arrow for amusement, and cannot find it in himself to spare her life. He swears at another Unloved and threatens to kill a ten-year-old girl if they do not surrender Katana. Katana tells Raven not to die before heading to Saint Maria's Orphanage. Raven is captured and is made Makayla's servant. Makayla is confused by the ordeal and responds to Raven's jeers uncertainly. Katana Enlists Moira's Aid Katana bursts into Saint Maria's, shouting for the Saints to get ready so they can all go save Raven. Katana enters Moira's room and is embarassed to find it already occupied. Moira tells Katana that she wants to help save Raven and get revenge on the people who slaughtered her parents. One of the orphanage women gives her two daggers, and Moira and Katana leave for the Red Rose Orphanage. Katana briefs Moira along the way. Battle at the Red Rose Orphanage Katana and Moira arrive at the orphanage, and Katana tells Moira that if she wants to save Raven, she must allow him to take control of her body. Moira doesn't like the idea, but she is willing to comply if it will save Raven's life. Moira, now controlled by Katana, pricked her finger, and Stray Dog became crazed by the sight and scent of her blood. Stay Dog rushed to attack her, but missed, bursting through the front door and causing a diversion. Katana allows Moira to resume control of her body afterward. Lucifer rallies his "family" over the P.A., and Makayla becomes concerned. Not wanting to lose her new family, she tells Raven to stay in her room while she runs outside, calling for A'marie. Raven took the opportunity to run down the stairs, where he collided with Damon. He managed to evade Damon only to run smack into Sarah. She drew her sword, but paused to allow him time to arm himself, when she noticed he was bare-handed. A'marie tries to assure her "sister" that everything is under control. She hands Makayla a longsword, keeping a bow and steel-tipped arrows for herself. Makayla released a powerful wave of pheromones as the two girls readied their weapons. Katana instructs Moira to cut the pink wire in a fuse box, causing the power to go out. Some of the younger children scream in fright as the area becomes dark. Katana and Raven laugh as screams fill the air and exit the orphanage with Moira. A'marie is affected by the pheromones her sister released, and feels sexually attracted to her. When the lights go out, A'marie drops to the ground, screaming and shivering in fright; she remembers the time she betrayed Katana and he set the dogs on her in the darkness. Makayla tries to soothe her. Recruiting The Quiet Raven witnesses The Quiet teleporting into the middle of New York City. He reprimands him for his carelessness, but recognizes that he could use a White Rose with a power like The Quiet's. Raven asks The Quiet if he will listen to his story, to which The Quiet agrees. The Quiet sees much of himself in Raven, as he too tried to take down a cult in the name of justice, but he declines when Raven asks him to help him overthrow the Red Roses; he swore that to kill no longer after he left Japan. Nonetheless, he is interested in Raven's plight and wants to keep an eye on his efforts; he gives Raven a business card (reading simply "The Quiet"), and Raven offers his name in exchange. The two part, both finding the other to be strange but intriguing. Raven Loses Control Raven goes to visit the grave of his deceased girlfriend, Zytka, and converses with the grave keeper, Dante. Dante is an ordinary human, but he is aware of the supernatural world; he has a close friendship with Raven. Raven suddenly becomes enraged and begins attacking Dante. Dante is a skilled fighter, and he defends himself well, but it becomes apparant that Raven will eventually overpower him with his Gifts. A mysterious woman appears and intervenes by gently touching Raven's shoulder. "Come back to me, my Shadow." She whispers. Raven realizes that the woman is his mother and ceases fighting. Raven is infuriated by the sudden appearance of his mother, as she gave him to the Red Roses as an infant. She explains that she felt she had no choice but abandon Raven, as she feared the Red Roses would destroy the Statue of Liberty, causing World War, otherwise. Threads *I'm a Loser Baby, so Why Don't you Shoot me *Trained by the Angel *Of Fangs and Hidden Blades *Confused *Wish I had an Angel *At the Back of Beyond *Gotta Find a Way! *Filing a Report *All Roses Wilt *No Man is an Island? *The Other Side of Raven Characters Involved *Raven Darkheart *Sarah Darkheart *Katana *Lucifer *Damon *Thorn *Karston Tyler *Moira McKenna *Makayla Maeham *Dr. Chase Redwicke *Seth Doherty *The Quiet *Dante *Maria Chrestmire Category:Plots